Casting of most aluminum alloy working pieces is completed in a tank body. Normally, a high pressure casting tank body is used for casting of working pieces, lift a sand-box onto a trolley, lay a guide in the high pressure casting tank down, and open a door manually. Push the sand-box trolley into the tank body and fix it in its position manually. Then, process the steps of casting positioning, casting, boosting, solidifying, exhaust and output of sand-box. All steps are completed manually.
Disadvantages of the old equipments: operations are mainly manual and much harder and dangerous; high percentage of waste castings, especially for casting of large and thin parts; there are many pinholes and secondary slag entrapments on the castings and the qualified rate is only about 30%. Therefore, how to avoid pinholes and secondary slag entrapments during casting of working pieces, improving casting quality of aluminum alloy working pieces become the key topics in this technical field. However, no good solution has been found.